


Blow me (your first kiss)

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Shane doesn’t know which one of them moves closer first, but suddenly he feels Ryan’s nose tickling his. They’re smiling, but softer now; more delicate. The air around them feels like a whole other universe. Shane’s heart throbs louder when he thinks of trying to break it."---light Shyan drabble!
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	Blow me (your first kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> ok, I get it. RPF's aren't cool. but I can't help it!  
> Also, if you know Shane and/or Ryan personally, or if you ARE them, I'd advise you to get out of this tag in a fanfiction site. Please don't get offended, because in no way am I implying that these two should be together in real life, because I have no say over that. Enjoy!!

They look at each other, each breath a heaving struggle to manage. Ryan grins wildly, his hair a mess of sweat and rain. The sirens pass the alleyway Shane had pulled them into, and both of them lean against the grimy brick walls. Grey clouds swirl above them, showering them in thick globules of rain.

Shane doesn’t know which one of them moves closer first, but suddenly he feels Ryan’s nose tickling his. They’re smiling, but softer now; more delicate. The air around them feels like a whole other universe. Shane’s heart throbs louder when he thinks of trying to break it. He sweeps back his hair, kicking the puddles they’re standing on. Ryan wheezes, a breathy sound that echoes in Shane’s ears.

He never gets tired of hearing it.

They’ve left behind all of their equipment in the restricted area of the penitentiary, and he knows they should be going back by now to retrieve them. He knows TJ and Devon are probably worried sick in the car, waiting for them to return from their last-minute venture to the back of their newest location. He knows the closer he gets to Ryan, the farther he’s crossing the line from friends to…to something he doesn’t want to put a name to yet. He _knows._

But then Ryan’s leaning closer too. Ryan has his lips slightly parted, breath fogging up in the cold winter air. Ryan has his gaze pinned squarely on the expanse of Shane’s lips, and Shane struggles to control his eyes from doing the same.

Shane breaks the seemingly impenetrable silence first. “I-I think the coast is clear now,” he says, swallowing roughly, “we could go back.”

Ryan’s gently pushing the two of them to Shane’s side of the alley, something flickering in his eyes. He doesn’t even bother to cloak the deliberate motion of his eyes raking up from Shane’s lips. “Yeah,” he exhales, “we could.”

Shane’s knees buckle, but they’re fine. He’s leaning heavily on the wall now, pressed tightly against Ryan. He hears his phone ringing the ghostbusters tune insistently, and he knows TJ’s looking for them.

He looks away from Ryan, shutting his phone off. He thinks the moment might break after that, but Ryan’s still grinning. _He’s beautiful,_ Shane manages to think. Sirens are going off, but he doesn’t know whether it’s the police circling back or if it’s just his mind warning him to stop now.

He ignores it in favor of dipping his head lower to be level with Ryan. A sliver of nervousness coils bitterly in his stomach, but Ryan’s arms come up to loop around Shane’s neck. He instantly feels the unpleasant curl dissolve, fluttering warmth coming to take its place.

He thinks back to all the years working towards this. He thinks about how _hard_ it would be if he threw it all away to meet Ryan’s lips now. He almost steps back. _Almost._

But just above a whisper, Ryan murmurs softly, “Can I kiss you now?”

Shane feels his face break into a smile. In lieu of a response, he opts to peck Ryan. It feels as though a puzzle piece has clicked in Shane’s mind, as though a gaping hole is being flooded with the pure _love_ he has for this man. Ryan’s hands tug slightly at the hairs on the nape of Shane’s neck, prompting a soft groan.

It wasn’t one of those flawlessly executed movie kisses, a fact Shane realizes once his brain clears up enough to sense their teeth clacking. He tilts his head just a smidgen and – _oh. Yeah. Much better,_ he thinks. Ryan’s tongue peeks in uncertainly as Shane fits his arms into the small of his back. Both of them have the push-and-pull of Unsolved down pat, but that could have never prepared Shane for the synergy that revolves around him kissing Ryan.

They pull away after what feels like forever, when their lungs burn and their eyes see black spots. Shane feels dizzy as they part, and his eyes land on Ryan’s puckered lips and mussed hair. All the blood in his body rushes south, but he clenches his jaw and resolutely strings it back into control – they would have time for that later.

Now, however, is when they align their hands together, grinning like idiots in love. Shane has never felt this giddy in the entirety of his life, and he still can’t believe it’s all not a dream.

“It’s not,” Ryan whispers.

Shane realizes with blooming heat on his cheeks that he was probably talking out loud the entire time, his delirious brain being otherwise preoccupied to put a filter through his thoughts and words.

As though Ryan read his mind, he says, “Don’t worry. This is the only incriminating thing you’ve said so far.”

“Well,” Shane grinned, “maybe I’ll risk myself again by telling you something else.”

“Telling me what?”

Ryan’s eyes widen as he steps closer. Shane breathes in deeply, bracing himself. “I stole the can of beer in Winchester, not some demon,” he says.

It’s silent for a moment while Shane muffles his laughter, gauging a reaction from Ryan. Then the shorter man dissolves into choked wheezes, shoving Shane lightly, “Fuck you, man.”

“Oh, sure you can!”

Ryan looks at him like he hung the moon, an exasperated smile melting into his features. Shane feels himself leaning in yet again. Ryan’s lips barely manage to brush his when a shrill _BEEP!_ booms from behind. They whirl around in surprise, pushing away from each other almost comically.

TJ is sitting behind the wheel, holding up his phone. _27 missed calls – Shane,_ it reads. Ryan looks at them apologetically. They sit in their car and dutifully say their apologies. It’s quiet for a while, but Shane feels something tug his hand a few minutes later. He looks down to see his fingers intertwined with Ryan’s. He squeezes his grip.

Ryan squeezes back.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Troye Sivan's "Strawberries and Cigarettes" like a mantra while writing this, if anyone was wondering (｡•̀ᴗ-)


End file.
